


The decay

by Lisky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions, Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ambiguity, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red falls beside the awesome corpse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The decay

He strikes the last blow to the monster, and watches the light leave its green eyes with a furious and wild joy far from the sober, mournful relief he used to feel after his earliest victories. In the same breath he falls beside the awesome corpse, letting go of his weapon but never hearing it clatter on the ground, as with so many things he has found simply vanishing from the grasp of his senses the moment they cease to be key to his quest. It is fortunate, he has decided; spares his focus from unimportant matters. After all, there is no time for questions anymore. He enjoys his few seconds of satiety before the hunger comes back to rest in his gut, little by little distorting his vision and erasing all he thought he was fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another rewritten drabble from tumblr's one-sentence meme. Now with more exposition! ... of some sort. This is an experiment in finding the right balance between giving an idea of all the fucked-up things and leaving room to imagine more fucked-up things.


End file.
